


Yixing's Angel

by Xingbaeks



Series: NSFW Practice [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Crack, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, baekhyun wants to be an angel too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun thinks Yixing is losing interest, decides to dress up and see if he can get it back.





	Yixing's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Came to a bit of a writer's block, hoping that writing smut will help me fix it and get the creativity flowing!

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing lived a happy life, a normal life. They've been together six years and counting! They had moved in together just two months after dating and they have never regretted their decision. Baekhyun worked as an assistant at a fashion company and Yixing was a third year resident at the best hospital in the city, which meant long work hours and little sleep. Nevertheless they made it work, they always made time for each other and Baekhyun always did his best to help Yixing. 

There was a particular day though, something that had happened last week, but still bothered Baekhyun today.

"Hello?" Sehun waved his hands in front of Baekhyun, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out more than normal." 

Baekhyun shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to stop overthinking, Yixing loved him. Only him.

"I think Yixing is getting tired of me." He said anyway, after trying to reassure himself.

Sehun eyed him curiously, _Yixing the same guy who stared at Baekhyun as if he was the most beautiful thing on earth couldn't possibly be tired of him, could he?_

"What makes you say that?" Sehun asked without letting Baekhyun know his true thoughts, he felt it would only make him feel worse.

"I caught him watching a Victoria's secret show on TV." Baekhyun pouted and Sehun tried his best not to laugh at him.

"Erm, I watch those too, doesn't mean I'm watching for the girls." Sehun turned his back to Baekhyun and rolled his eyes, still trying not to snicker.

"I heard that!" Baekhyun grabbed a blank paper and crumbled it up to throw it at Sehun, "Then why did he turn off the TV quickly when I walked into the room? He got up from the couch as if he was caught stealing!" Baekhyun grumpily pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sehun had to think about this one, he didn't want his friend to feel insecure, his answer had to make him feel better.

"Maybe he was thinking about you in those outfits or something?" Sehun shrugged and thought that was good enough.

A light bulb lit up above Baekhyun's head. He knew what Sehun had just said was bullshit but maybe if he wore one of those outfits for Yixing all his attention would be back on him. He grinned and got back behind his desk, ready to buy the perfect outfit.

White, he liked white. It was pure and innocent like him, _sort of_. He picked white fishnet tights, a white thong with little bows on the back, and a white mesh see through babydoll. He didn't know if he could walk in high heels or not but still he got some, white, and the angel wings were easy to pick as well. He clasped his hands together and smiled with glee, envisioning himself in the outfit, he knew it was going to drive Yixing wild.

 

* * *

 

 

The day came when everything was delivered, luckily it was his day off and Yixing would be off from work early. He shaved and got himself ready, he wanted Yixing to see him as soon as he walked through the door. 

He finished just in time, he heard Yixing opening the door and he quickly posed next to their bedroom door frame, walking in heels wasn't as easy as he thought.

Yixing walked in oblivious to his boyfriends antics, he dropped his keys into the bowl next to the door and put his bag in the closet. He yawned sleepily, he had gotten up at 4am to get to the hospital and hadn't been able to sit down all day. He needed a long nap. Yixing began thinking about what he should make for dinner before going to bed though. 

Baekhyun watched Yixing, he knew he was thinking hard about something, he cleared his throat to get his attention.

Yixing turned to the direction of the noise, "Baek I didn't know you were ho--" Yixing didn't finish his sentence. He stared at Baekhyun, eyed him up and down, suddenly forgetting about his plans and walking closer to him, he looked amazing.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun asked seductively.

Yixing nodded with his mouth still open, Baekhyun turned around and gave him the best view. His plump cheeks barely covered, his thighs looking softer than ever. He wiggled his ass teasingly and that was all Yixing could handle before his hands were on Baekhyun. He squeezed appreciatively and pinched the tender skin in between his thighs, making Baekhyun moan softly.

"What's all this baby?" Yixing asked in that low voice that Baekhyun loved so much.

Baekhyun turned back around, with Yixing's hands still on him, and placed his own hands on Yixing's chest and kissed him softly, "I thought- _kiss_ -maybe- _kiss_ -we- _kiss_ \- could have some fun?" Baekhyun asked, biting his bottom lip, enticing Yixing.  

Yixing stared at Baekhyun's mouth the whole time he spoke, after each kiss, and after his answer he finally stared into his eyes and Baekhyun recognized the darkness in them, lust. Yixing pulled him against him and kissed him passionately, his tongue immediately darting into Baekhyun's mouth and tasting him. They dirtily made out, Yixing sucked on Baekhyun's tongue, licked it and licked his lips, he bit his bottom lip before sucking on it and going back to kissing him roughly. 

Yixing sat on the bed, shirtless, and Baekhyun tried his best to sexily walk towards him. Yixing wanted to eat him up, regardless if it was sexy or not. As soon as Baekhyun stood in front of him, Yixing kissed his stomach and sucked marks onto his hips. Baekhyun sat on his lap and immediately felt how hard Yixing was for him, he grinned.

"You didn't answer my question," Baekhyun asked as Yixing kissed his neck.

"I don't think you need an answer." Yixing bit the sensitive skin and pushed himself up, so that Baekhyun could feel his erect dick, Baekhyun moaned and pulled Yixing's face towards him, he wanted to kiss him until their lips were sore.

Soon enough the wings and heels ended up on the floor, Yixing hovered over Baekhyun naked, while Baekhyun was still fully in costume. Yixing eyed him, "Turn around." He demanded in his low voice, Baekhyun quickly obliged.

Yixing ran his hands over his ass and squeezed tightly, he pulled the thong out of in between his cheeks and moved it out of the way, he leaned down and planted kisses all over his butt before biting him softly, he spread his cheeks apart and just feeling his hot breath on his hole made Baekhyun clench in anticipation, Yixing smirked and licked him before kissing it, sticking his tongue inside. Yixing ate him out and rubbed his dick, the lace from the front of the panties rubbing against his sensitive tip made it hard for him to hold back and he came with a loud moan, Yixing planted one last kiss on his tight hole and pulled away, turning him around to see the mess he had made inside the panties. Yixing rubbed the cum that had leaked out with his index finger, licking it off and leaning down to kiss Baekhyun. He began to finger him while he shared his taste with him, he inserted two fingers and slowly began to pump them in and out of him making him moan into the kiss, finally Yixing pulled away and inserted a third finger, spreading his legs wider, watching them go in and out of him as he picked up the pace and quickly began to finger him. Baekhyun moaned and held Yixing's arm tightly.

He was about to cum again when Yixing suddenly pulled his fingers out and watched his hole clench at nothing, Baekhyun gasped out, he had been close to climax, he laid back onto the bed and calmed himself. He hated that Yixing was such a tease but in the end he knew it was always worth it.

"I want you inside me." Baekhyun whined and reached in between his legs to rub Yixing's leaky cock, and then licking the precum off his palm. Yixing bit his bottom lip, he wanted to be inside him too but he didn't want this to end so quickly, he wanted to take his time and enjoy making Baekhyun a mess. 

"I don't know," Yixing said as he pulled the underwear off, "You look so sexy, I want to take my time." He kissed down Baekhyun's leg until he got to his bare thigh.

"Please, please just fuck me." Baekhyun begged, feeling Yixing's teeth against his soft leg. 

Yixing hummed and continued to appreciate his thighs, ignoring Baekhyun's request. He didn't want to give in yet. He sucked on Baekhyun's thighs, leaving bright red marks all over them, while he fingered him slowly, Baekhyun had become impatient and started to push himself hard down onto Yixing's finger, but it wasn't enough. 

"Please baby, please." Baekhyun whined but Yixing had barely begun to slowly take off the tights he was wearing. He got angry at how long he was taking and decided to take matters onto his own hands, literally, and began to finger himself, quickly trying to find the release he needed.

Even with four of his fingers inside him it still wasn't enough, it didn't fill him up as much as Yixing did. 

"You're so impatient," Yixing said as he watched him, "Such a bad boy who can't wait." He slapped Baekhyun's hand out of the way, Baekhyun bit his lip and anticipated the next move. Yixing turned him around and closed his legs together with his knees, holding them closed tightly.

"I guess you didn't want to get fucked after all." Yixing said as he caressed Baekhyun's ass.

"I do! Xingie, please! Please fuck me." Baekhyun begged and tried to turn around to lay back on his back, to spread himself open for Yixing but Yixing squeezed his legs tighter. 

"No, you need to get punished first." Yixing squeezed his cheek tightly and Baekhyun moaned, he knew what he meant and what was about to come. Yixing slapped his cheek hard, the redness immediately appearing and forming into Yixing's hand. "Ahh-" Baekhyun moaned, Yixing slapped his other cheek making him moan again.

Yixing leaned forward and saw the tears threatening to fall, he kissed Baekhyun's pout, "Are you going to behave now?" He asked.

Baekhyun shook his head, Yixing squeezed his sore cheek and Baekhyun grimaced at the pain, "Are you sure?" Yixing asked one last time. Baekhyun was leaking onto the bed, his pain tolerance was low but he still liked to play this game with Yixing, until Yixing was the one surrendering to him. Baekhyun didn't want to play that game today though, he just wanted Yixing inside him, "I'll behave." Baekhyun said softly, Yixing smiled, he knew why Baekhyun had given up so easily.

Yixing got off Baekhyun's legs and Baekhyun quickly turned to lay on his back. Even after all the fingering, Baekhyun was still tight around him, Yixing slowly pushed himself in until his balls were against Baekhyun's ass. He kissed Baekhyun tenderly and Baekhyun happily kissed back, feeling the fullness that he loved so much, Yixing was big and thick and he loved feeling him inside him, Yixing's dick stretched him so nicely, the over-stimulation always made him moan loudly and Yixing loved every second of it. It wasn't long until Yixing was finally fucking him, "Yesss, ahhh-" Baekhyun moaned.

Yixing held Baekhyun's legs over his shoulders and pounded him quickly, roughly, whispering dirty things into his ear making him cum. Baekhyun's body shook from his orgasm, Yixing pulled out to let him recover but as soon as it passed Baekhyun was pulling him back inside him, Yixing kissed him and rammed his dick back inside him. "Yes, baby, yes." Baekhyun moaned through clenched teeth. Yixing bent him in half and fucked him relentlessly, Baekhyun felt so good, he pulled Yixing's hair with one of his hands while the other held tightly onto his shoulder, as he watched Yixing's cock disappear inside him over and over. Yixing came hard after a hard thrust and Baekhyun clenching tightly around him, he spurted his hot seed inside Baekhyun, Yixing continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm, making Baekhyun reach his own climax.

Yixing leaned his forehead against Baekhyun's, both breathing heavily, Yixing leaned down to kiss him softly, nibbling on his lips, "I love you." He said after he pulled away.

"I love you too, so much, that was wow." Baekhyun laughed, making Yixing smile.

After kissing in bed for awhile, Yixing finally pulled out and got up to get a towel to clean Baekhyun up, he kissed his ass and gently rubbed the redness that was left from his hard spanking, Baekhyun reassured him that it didn't hurt  _that much._  

They put clean sheets on the bed and laid down again, Baekhyun's head on Yixing's chest as Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's bare back.

"I'm curious," Yixing said breaking the silence, "Why?"

Baekhyun knew what he meant when he asked  _why._ He sighed and thought that being honest was the best thing to do here.

"I saw you watching them, on TV. So I dressed up so you could think I was sexy too." Baekhyun looked up to read Yixing's expression, but it gave nothing away.

"Saw who?" He asked confused.

"Don't lie!" Baekhyun sat up, "You quickly turned off the TV but I know you were watching the Victoria's lingerie show." 

Yixing stayed quiet, thinking about what on earth Baekhyun was talking about.

"Last week! You were laying on the couch while I got ready." Baekhyun was starting to get angry.

"Oh!" Yixing finally realized what he was talking about, "I wasn't watching TV. I had fallen asleep. I was so tired, I just needed a little nap. Wait-" Yixing stared at him confused, "Is that why you were angry? Not because I had fallen asleep? I felt so bad during dinner." Yixing reached out to hold Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun wished the earth would swallow him whole, "You weren't watching the girls? You haven't lost interest in me?"

Yixing laughed and pulled Baekhyun on him, "Lose interest? Never." Yixing kissed him, "I don't know what was on TV but I assure you, I will never lose interest." Yixing caressed Baekhyun's naked body. "You're my everything plus you're the sexiest person to exist, I think I've requested one too many times for you to just walk around naked in the house." Yixing smiled, his perfect dimple smile, and Baekhyun realized what a dummy he had been. Yixing loved him and appreciated him and his body every chance he got, whenever he got home from work Yixing would always lay his head on his butt and squeeze it gently until he fell asleep.

He felt the tears forming and shook his head, he didn't want to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." 

"No you're not. Don't say that." Yixing used his thumb to wipe the tears away, "I hope there isn't a next time but ask me, okay? I'll show you each time how much I love you, how much you mean to me." Baekhyun nodded his head and kissed Yixing.

"I love you." Baekhyun said over and over after each peck he planted on Yixing's soft lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it~


End file.
